Union of Soviet Socialist of Robbie
by GunjiBunny
Summary: It's after the events of United States of Robbie and everything seems to be going well for the gang. However new forms of stress create new alters, with new problems. How Robbie and his friends help him survive his condition known as Dissociative Identity Disorder also known as Split Personalities. Rori story, going to keep it at M for now
1. Chapter 1

Union of Soviet Socialist of Robbie

USSR

It had been one year since graduating, since Robbie had found the correct amount of medications to make sure his episodes were kept to a minimum. Due to their performance at the award show Tori was offered a singing contract. Upon graduating Andre received one as well. Beck was in a movie that was shooting in New Zealand, Jade got an upgrade in the newest Blood Rade movie. Cat discovered that she loved baking over acting but would still guest sing on Andre and Tori's cds if they needed. Finally Robbie took to script writing, coming up with the newest Bond movie which already had a lot of buzz. Since Tori already got an upfront payment on the album and Robbie sold his script they were able to move into a nice two story townhouse, Cat lived in the apartment over her bakery with Jade, when Jade wasn't on location shooting. Beck would often room with Andre who had his own place, provided by his producers, also when he wasn't shooting on location. Considering his location was on a different continent he was often not home. At first blush life looked easy and fun, the gang would meet up often especially when Beck and Jade were in town but life would never be easy, especially for someone like Robbie.

Sitting in front of his computer Robbie was typing up a few pages of his new script, this one wasn't coming along as easily as the first one had. To add to this stress Tori was on a California tour for the last two weeks and would still be gone for another three. To top it all off Robbie was once again missing periods of time but without anyone around he didn't know if he was just blacking out or if there was an alter involved. It couldn't have been one of the others because he was sure they would have made themselves known to him. However this was different, before he knew when they took over like he was watching a show on TV, now he had no idea. Lifting up a notepad that sat beside him he noted that he had lost a total of twenty six hours since Tori had been gone. Lifting up his glasses he rubbed his eyes wondering what the hell was going on before reaching for the neck of a bottle of soda he had opened but his hand froze as he noticed something on his wrist. The cut mark was an angry red and as his fingers touched it he realized that it was a day at the most old. So there were new alters, including a suicidal one, or maybe just a suicidal one. Setting his head on the desk he wondered how long his male makeup could hide the scar from Tori and even if he should. Reaching for his phone he knew that Andre wasn't available for the next week so his plan was to call Cat but instead his phone played Tori's song and her face popped up. Smiling he answered it.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" he asked.

"Good, just wrapped the Sacramento show, it was amazing I wish you could have come with me," she said obvious out of breath from the show but of course the first thing she did was call him instead of resting.

"I know but you remember what the doctor said, this is a test to see how dependent I can be before you decide on doing a nationwide or even a world tour."

"How are you doing? Any issues I should know of?" Tori asked with real concern in her voice. Robbie knew the moment that she thought he was in trouble she would cancel the whole tour and come straight home.

"No, maybe a bit more tired than usual but no sign of any old alters."

"That's a good thing, I love you Robbie, always and forever." Robbie smiled at her words.

"I love you too Tori, forever and ever." These were actually lines from her hit song that she dedicated to them and their way of saying goodnight. Upon hanging up his phone he tossed it into the air, catching it before setting it aside and opening the document again. Staring at It for a short while the thought of calling Cat once again came to the forefront of his mind. There was a part of him that wanted to call it a day and head to the beach or park with Cat, another part of him wanted to just write at least another scene or maybe even something more. Running his hands through his hair he grumbled torn by everything so instead he crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on it, drifting off to sleep.

When Robbie woke up he wasn't at the desk anymore, he wasn't anywhere wild either just on his couch. Looking around he first realized that it was dark outside so he quickly pulled down his sleeves, letting out his breath slowly as he saw no new cuts. The old was was still there of course but nothing new on his sleeves. Sitting up he moved so he was sitting normally on the couch when he heard a squelch sound. Lifting up one shoe he saw that it was muddy, not mucky mud but sand mixed with water. Reaching to the side table he picked up a notepad and pen flipping it open before writing 'Beach with Cat' on it to call Cat and see if that was true. Also though he wanted to look around a bit before actually calling her. Moving over to the computer he turned it on wondering if he managed to type anything before going out to hang out with Cat. Opening up Word he noticed that there was a few more scenes on his new script which were good, not great but it was moving the plot along. Before closing it to call Cat he noticed a new folder titled 'X', clicking it a password box came up. Scratching his head he tried his normal passwords but nothing opened it up. Ignoring it for now he picked up his phone and called Cat, after a few rings she picked up.

"Hey Cat, it's Robbie."

"Hey Robbie, when you call your picture comes up so I knew it was you. Except that time Jade changed your picture to Sinjin's and I was confused on how he got my number." Cat said happily.

"That's cool, hey Cat did we hang out today?" Robbie asked trying to be casual but even the ditziest of the group knew better.

"You called me and asked but it's pie season and my orders would back up if I skipped a day. If you don't remember that does that mean that you had a new episode?"

"No I've just been tired and forgot I called you," he said hating himself for lying to her but once he found out which alter was here he would talk to her and Tori, "Anyways thanks Cat I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye bye Robbie."

Once she had gone he went into the bedroom tossing his phone onto the counter where a charging mat was, it beeped once to signal that it was now charging. Pulling his shoes off he tossed them into his side of the closet before laying down on the bed. Reaching to the left he picked up the bottle of medication he was now on, Olanzapine, which helped him not hear the alters and leveled his mood so the episodes were no longer needed. Shaking it he popped it open and dry swallowed one of them before recapping it and setting it back down. With this medication he kept his creativity but could no longer see alters, hear them or even go to that place in his mind where he could see them all. It didn't erase his memories though so he could still remember every alter. Remembering them he thought of Rex, the cool one, Stephanie, the girl with her finger on the pulse of trends, Matthew, the lady killer. Then there were the others, Clayton, R, Travis and one more he never wanted to think of again. There were times when Robbie thought the stress and demand of script writing might bring one of them back out but it didn't. Yes he was losing a bit of time here and there and had attempted suicide according to his wrist but it wasn't as bad as normal. However maybe the Olanzapine wasn't enough anymore with Tori gone and him, for the first time in his life, truly alone.

–

Opening his eyes Luke didn't expect to be back so soon considering that he just got back from the beach a little while ago. Sitting up in the bed he looked around the room before taking off Robbie's glasses and setting them aside. Hefting himself off the bed he walked to the closet and closed the door as he shrugged his jacket off and dropped it to the floor. Pulling his shirt off he was happy to see that at least the young man was keeping up his physique or maybe that was just the exercising he was doing. It was a little counter productive considering that he had tried to kill himself a week ago. That was his problem though, one that Olanzapine couldn't help with since he was bipolar, not suffering from DID like Robbie was. Another issue of course was that he wasn't a real person and that pretty much sucked as well as he turned to look at the marks on his back. He wasn't surprised that Robbie hadn't noticed them yet but when Tori got back she'd probably notice right away. Pulling his socks off as he walked into the kitchen he turned on one of the gas burners before going into one of the drawers and pulling out a sharpening steel and placing the metal part over the flames. As that went on he walked to the computer and sat down using the password to open X. Checking his watch he opened the file labeled: 'episodes' and wrote what time he changed and what he did. This wasn't going to be for Tori or Robbie but for Franklin, the only other Alter. Unlike the old groups Franklin and Luke couldn't speak to each other so they did this instead making sure that Robbie couldn't get into it either.

Franklin also suffered from something as well, most alters did, he suffered from Megalomania, obsessed with being the main alter and having all the power. Sometimes it got intense, such as trying to bleed Robbie out of him. Luke hid all of his attempts by the time Robbie came around, Franklin didn't care in fact another file in folder X there was a new script that was sixty percent done. Franklin would turn it in under his name, figuring out a new last name of course, and hopefully when it blew up Robbie would shrink away forever and he could be out all the time. Luke had seen actions like that before in other cases. Locking the folder he rose and went to the oven switching it off before taking it and closing his eyes as he pressed the red hot iron to his lower back. He managed to keep it there for five seconds before he dropped it while screaming out in pain. The steel was so hot that a bit of his flesh came off with it as he collapsed to the floor. Tears leaked from his eyes but he didn't care, the pain made him feel like a real person, only real people felt pain.

Unaware how much time had passed Luke had finally pulled himself off the floor as well as moving into the bathroom. Hands bracing the sink he frowned deeply as he turned and looked over his shoulder to look at the marks on his back. This was why he self harmed in easy to reach and hide spots, it was true that Robbie would never notice the marks on his back but the female might. Exploring the home when he was in charge Luke was able to deduct more about Robbie and his life especially when he got into Robbie's page on The Slap, seriously who uses his birthday as a password. Searching through all the pictures he learned about the main persona and all of his friends and relationships. There were even several old journals about alters in the past, most interestingly was that he was aware of the others but not of him nor of Franklin. From how he was transitioning a lot more than often the stress of realizing that he was losing periods of time meant that his existence wouldn't be hidden for long. It read like the others knew him a lot better and could pretend to be him around his friends, Luke didn't have that leisure. Of course because he was thinking that the doorbell rang.

"Coming," he called out pulling the shirt back over his head, making sure that the stove top was off before going to the door. Wishing that he could force Robbie back out he took a deep breath and opened the door, sure that it would be the Cat girl and someone he might be able to trick. He was taken back when he pulled open the door revealing the raven haired Gothic girl from some pictures online. Her lips where painted red that worked well against her skin which was slightly tanned giving her a bit more color than she was in the last few movie trailers of BloodRade but of course she finished the trilogy a few months ago. "Jade, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit an old friend who I lost my virginity to and almost got married to?" she said with a wicked little smile which caused Luke to stammer, earning a smile from her as she pushed her way pass him and into the apartment. "I just got back into town, Tori wanted Cat to swing by and check in on you but the bakery is exploding and I didn't feel like signing autographs after the plane ride I had." As if walking on air she floated to the couch and sat down sniffing the air. "Are you making hamburgers? With the final movie being done I'd love to chow down on some good American burgers." Closing the door Luke turned and just watched her for a second. Robbie actually took Jade's virginity? Maybe he wasn't as much of a drag that he thought he was. He didn't think Robbie was a loser considering who his girl friend was but to have been with Jade West the movie star as well. The kid's scripts were pretty good as well, not as potent as Franklin's but good in his own right.

"No, not hamburgers," he finally got out even though his tongue felt like lead in his mouth. Standing by the end of the couch he noticed that Jade was staring at him intently before spinning and pushing herself up, her cleavage clearly visible to him as he licked his lips without thinking. Finally meeting her eyes there was silence for a few moments before she sat back.

"You're not Robbie," she said reaching for her purse and fishing around for a cigarette. Finding one she opened a skull lighter and lit it up, taking a drag and blowing into the air. Moving with a faint memory of Robbie's Luke went to the kitchen and returned with a weird looking ashtray Cat had made for him before setting it down in front of Jade. Smirking at him she blew out another billow of smoke tapping it in the ashtray before looking at him again. "If you were Matthew you would have hugged me the moment I came in, Rex would give me a sarcastic line, Stephanie would squeal. You're not upset so veto on R, no accent so not Clayton and I don't get a vibe from you so not Travis."

"Shit how many did he have?" Luke said breaking the silence finally before sitting down. Franklin wouldn't have liked him talking like this but he wasn't here right now and it wasn't like they discussed any of this.

"Seven we think," she said taking another drag.

"We, so everyone knew?"

"Of course, we are his best friends. Of course only Beck knew everything but we were all there for him."

"He would have told you, if he knew I was here, I read some journals he wrote. This time around I am aware of being an alternative personality but he doesn't know about me. Ironically the reason I am coming out more and more is that the missing time is stressing him out." Jade narrowed her eyes and snubbed out the cigarette.

"Planning on telling him?"

"Don't see why I should."

"Then I will, he needs to know that the medication isn't working anymore and so he won't be stressed anymore." Jade said, "So who are you?" Luke went quiet at that but knew there was no way out, she would stay here until he told her, especially if her fan page was to be listened to.

"Luke."

"Luke? That's it, no hidden secrets?"

"I'm bipolar, suffer from great highs and debilitating lows."

"That's normal, when I first discovered he had DID I did some research. Have you harmed him?" The question was so candid and spot on Luke couldn't find himself to lie.

"Yes."

"Do you want him dead?"

"No, not him, sometimes me but I understand that if I die, he dies." Luke said keeping his real intentions a secret. The highs felt amazing and he knew that would be so much better if he was really real instead of a product of someone else's imagination.

"I have to tell him, or at least Tori. Beck will be crushed if he doesn't find out soon as well considering him and Robbie are best friends. Are there any others?"

"Not that I know of."

"So there could be." Looking up to stare Jade directly in the eyes Luke's glare out shone her own and she actually looked away from him.

"As far as I can tell I'm the only one, and as a way to help I proof read Robbie's scripts and write out notes and grammatical errors. You know if you tell him about me that would shatter things, more may arise if he realizes that he doesn't have the control that he thought he had. Just tell Tori that there was an incident, nothing big but a period of time that went missing and to have his doctor increase the medication." Jade sat still for a bit before standing up and picking up her purse.

"I will do just that, you're not as selfish as the others I've met but by increasing the medication you will go away." Luke nodded even though he wanted to tell her something she would hate to hear, you couldn't cure split personality disorder, only push it back and one day it will come out again. The medication will stop working or there will be an event that will trigger the return of the alters. Instead he just nodded and looked away. "Well take care of him Luke," she said before leaving him alone. Closing his eyes he listened to her car as it started up and drove off. From the looks of things Robbie had been into technical stuff in high school and had a few cameras around the townhouse. A quick search and he found two cameras that were unused and set them up in the living room, hidden by a fake plant and inside one of the speakers of the computer Robbie never used. Sitting at the computer he wrote to Franklin his plan to study Robbie so they could fake him enough to fool his friends and explained where the cameras would be and what was happening next. Next he went online and used Robbie's credit card to purchase three more spy cameras requesting that it be delivered in the side yard behind a bush. The site was okay with that method and didn't ask questions. Luke was going to set up cameras in the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen to catch Robbie at all times. Once the new information was completed he locked the folder and returned to the couch sitting down and staring at the ash tray until he fell asleep.

Robbie woke up with a start mainly because his position was different and the first thing he saw was the ashtray which could only mean that Jade had come over. Pulling out his phone he quickly dialed her number and waited several nail biting seconds for her to answer.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Shapiro is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"You have a new alter, I met him, he's not a bad guy." Robbie let out a breath and sighed sinking into the couch.

"Alters are never good guys."

"You notice that your scripts have been edited? That's him, he's depressed so no reason to run out and get into trouble. He even suggested to increase your medicine."

"Are you going to tell Tori?"

"I have to Robbie you know that."

"Thank you Jade."

"No worries nerd, I have to get going Cat is taking me out to lunch."

"Bye Jade." After hanging up the phone he returned to the computer and indeed there was a print out of the script with red markings on it. Maybe she was right, the new alter might just be his subconscious trying to help him through his writing. Settling in the chair he started to read and came to understand that this new alter wasn't acting like a bad guy, but history tends to repeat itself so Robbie also thought that he wasn't a bad guy, yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - Once again I own nothing, please support the official release and most importantly enjoy.**

"What do you mean there's a new alter?" asked Beck over the video application on his computer to Jade. Being halfway around the world didn't mean much with new technology aside from the fact that it was two am the next day for Beck and normal time for Jade. Having adjusted to the time Beck was awake enough, a little tired, but Jade's news woke him up fully.

"Yeah, some guy named Luke. As far as I can tell he's a homebody so even when the takes over for Robbie he just stays at home and sloths about. That or he actually edits Robbie's scripts." Jade said unsure why the task of informing everyone about Robbie fell on her. Then again no matter how famous any of them got she was able to find a way to talk to them somehow. Take Beck for instance, he was actually on a closed set yet here they were, talking as if he wasn't in another time zone but right down the street.

"What about the old ones, or any other new ones? Should I come home?"

"Of course not you idiot, what would coming home do except freak him out more that you put your job in jeopardy just to see him? Also as far as I can tell the old ones from high school are gone for good thanks to his medication, increasing it will probably get rid of the new one as well."

"Alright, well thanks for keeping me in the loop Jade, I appreciate it. Shooting should be done by next month and I should be home in two, maybe three just in case there are re shoots or anything. Give the others my love," Beck said yawning.

"Will do Oliver, good night."

* * *

Once again sitting on the couch Luke wondered why he was out again, however this time he was learning what the problem was thanks to the cameras he set up. Originally Luke had come to in the bathroom so Robbie probably saw the scar on his back before transitioning. The recordings were pretty boring, normal day to day things but he still watched intently going as far as adjusting himself to match how Robbie sat on the couch. The phone started to ring so he reached for it and answered.

"Shapiro."

"Robbie?" came the soft, almost scared, voice of Tori causing him to sit up.

"Have you spoken to Jade?"

"Yes."

"Then no, not Robbie, sorry." There was a pause in the conversation before he heard her messing with something, then Luke realized she was packing, "Hey what are you doing?" Thinking she might not have heard him he waited a few seconds before she came back.

"I'm canceling the tour and coming home."

"No, please don't Robbie is fine just struggling through some stress he wasn't expecting. Having some trouble with his script but I'm helping him as well. Editing his work, making notes to see what he would think about it. Also I'm a bit of an agoraphobic, not because I'm afraid or anything, just that I'm more comfortable inside then outside so there's no fear of me wandering about and getting hit by a car." He could tell she was thinking about it so he pressed on, "I'll leave a note for him to call you when he gets back," they had a card from Cat for Fishmas Day, whatever that was, so he should be able to forge her name.

"Jade said your name is Luke?"

"Yeah."

"And you cut yourself?"

"I'm bipolar, so if I crash and get really depressed I might"

"Promise me you'll hold out, if Robbie leaves you in charge and you want to hurt yourself," she almost said him but years of dating and living with him she knew what to say and when to say it, "Please call or text me, at the very least text Jade. Robbie is very important to her, even after everything that happened she still loves him dearly."

"Alright, I promise you."

"Thank you." With that Luke clicked the phone close before looking up at the television. Robbie was sitting just to the right of where Luke was now reading a book. He moved his lips, along with reading, whenever he read a book. Picking up a small notepad Luke made another note about that tic that Robbie had before settling in to watch some more.

After sitting at the computer for another three hours the new book was coming along quite nicely. Robbie would never think to write a book, only those silly scripts of his so that his friends Oliver and West might have a job acting if it got sold. This new book, temporarily titled 'Lost in Mind' was about a young man who got into a car accident and started to suffer from amnesia. After five years creating a new life as a good man he starts to remember that he's really a mob boss or someone evil. Honestly Franklin loved this idea especially considering that he sometimes felt that way. Knowing that, along with Luke, he was simply an alternate personality and a way for the main person to escape meant he too didn't have memories of an early life. He wasn't a reincarnation of any of the older alters like Rex or Stephanie but a whole new person. Once the book was written though he was sure it would sell and he could become the main persona for longer and longer periods. Luke's idea of mimicking Robbie was a grand one, Franklin might have thought about it if he wasn't fully focused on the book. At least it would allow them to hide in plain sight as Robbie. However now that he had gotten a few good chapters out Franklin opened Tori's email discovering that after she got off the phone with Luke she emailed Robbie's doctor and got the DID medicine increased. Closing the computer after making sure his files were saved and locked Franklin went into the bedroom and changed into normal clothes instead of the pajama pants that Robbie had been wearing while Tori had been away. The connected garage was only big enough for Tori's small Hybrid car however since she had driven it to the studio before leaving Robbie kept his light blue vespa. By now both Luke and Franklin had their own secret banking accounts and Franklin could afford a car of his own but the cost of storing it elsewhere just wasn't worth it and the vespa wasn't terrible. Climbing on he quickly drove to pick up Robbie's medication.

On the way home he picked up some cheese burgers as a show of goodwill for the next part. Closing his eyes while at the table Franklin left and Luke took over. Opening the bag Luke smiled at the food glad that Franklin remembered his order. Popping a fry in his mouth Luke rose and went into the bedroom. Opening the middle dresser draw all the way then the top one half way he reached under and removed something that was strapped to the bottom of the drawer. Walking back to the table he ate some more fries before opening the medication and pouring the pills out. Putting on a specific pair of magnifying glasses he used the tools to make a small hole in the side of each pill before emptying the contents in a pile. Once he was done he flushed the powder before going into the kitchen and returning with the jar of sugar. Using a tiny spoon device Luke began to fill the pills with sugar effectively making them placebos. The last tool he used was a soldering tool of sorts that would seal the holes with the sugar so that they didn't look tampered with. Taking off the glasses and putting all of the tools away he set the bottle on the table in front of him and put away his tool pack before snagging the bag of food and the bottle of pills and sitting down on the couch.

Once again a familiar ring tone brought Robbie out of his slumber. Reaching lazily for his phone he held it to his ear.

"Hey," he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hey babe, is that you?" Asked a worried sounding Tori causing Robbie to smile and sit up on the couch.

"Yeah it's me Tor-tor, you one and only," his smile widened as he heard her release her breath. "Are you done with your show for tonight?"

"Yeah, we're actually on the road and the biggest show is tomorrow in San Francisco."

"Nah, your biggest show will be the last one when you're back here. The whole gang will be there, even Beck, the movie shooting will be over next week so he should be back with plenty of time."

"Thanks babe, so how is everything, any missing time or updates on your newest script?" Robbie laughed at her trying to be sneaky.

"Yeah, only a few times though and what's his name? Luke or something like that, just hangs around the house. Shouldn't have that much longer considering that I picked up the new medication today."

"Thanks Robbie, I emailed Dr. Shay and got the okay for the correct amount."

"I know you're just looking out for me. I almost want to take the normal amount until you get home because he's quite a mellow guy."

"I know but you can't start depending on the alters again," she sighed and he knew that bossy Tori was coming. "I love you, I just want you to be strong and be able to handle yourself without me and without them." As she spoke Robbie reached for the pills and opened them, the normal was a single pill but Dr. Shay notated that he needed to take two now.

"Okay, I'll do it," he said to Tori as he shifted the phone in order to dry swallow the pills which tasted a bit sweet but these new pills always tasted like that. "Thanks for having faith in me Tori. I love you."

"I love you too Robbie." They stayed on the phone for longer talking about his script, her tour, strange sightings and everything else in between.

Although everything was going fine, the cameras were set up, the pills taken care of Luke still felt utterly depressed. He knew why he felt that way as well, it was because he had taken the bribe and eaten everything. Franklin had brought him two bacon cheese burgers and a large fries and now Luke was feeling angry that he had eaten them all. He wasn't bulimic but he knew that Robbie wouldn't be able to stay as skinny as he was if he kept eating like that. While he sat in the corner of the bedroom he wondered what would happen if he ate too much, Robbie would get fat, Tori might leave him but most importantly Franklin would hate him. Ever since the two started communicating through that folder he felt closer to him than he did to Robbie and in a way if Franklin got his way he would have won as well. If Franklin managed to become the main alter than Luke would never have to come out again, the place he went to while the others were in control was empty, a place he could feel nothing.

Franklin didn't like coming out at night, he slept and preferred that and honestly Luke didn't know why he was in control right now. From what he could gather Robbie was reading his own email and came across a rejection letter. While he was primarily working on his next script he submitted short stories to magazines and Luke guessed he got another no. Since he was awake now Luke changed into running shorts and a tank-top before putting in his headphones and heading outside for a run. Unlike other runs that any of the three did to stay in shape Luke would force himself to go beyond his psychical limitations, harder and harder until he hurt himself and then a little more before heading home. He had left the house for the run at eight, he didn't get home until eleven.

Laying on the bed sweat covering his body Luke was breathing heavily, his heart racing and for some reason he was seeing things. Not like hallucinations or anything but flashes of memories from Robbie's past and the next time he closed his eyes he felt himself losing control but not floating away. When he opened his eyes Luke found himself in a room that looked like no one had been in it for a very long time. Standing up he saw that in the center of the room was a long table with many chairs pushed in and the one at the end lying on its back. Moving down the table Luke saw a thin layer of dust over everything but aside from that the place seemed to be empty. However he felt the life that had once been in there, it was because he pushed himself pass the limit. Even not in control of Robbie Luke could feel his heart racing still. Coming to the end of the table Luke bent and lifted the chair upright when he saw something flash by in the corner of his eye. Standing and hurrying over to where he had seen something he stumbled over something on the floor. Gathering himself he knelt down, fingers tracing the metal shackles that were bolted to the floor. Tugging on it he couldn't get it to budge which was odd because none of this could be real, it all had to be a part of the hallucinations. Dropping the shackles he rose and wondered if he should tell Franklin about this but he felt his body sliding into the world of darkness and emptiness so he figured he would only mention this if it came up again.

Moving over to the computer Robbie sat down, only he wasn't really Robbie right now. Fingers danced across the keyboard as he brought up a website for video games and ordered a new thriller for Robbie on Robbie's card. Clicking for express next day shipping he waited for the confirmation before turning off the computer and walking back into the bedroom before crawling into the covers. Yawning he rolled over and stared directly into Luke's camera barely blinking until Robbie took over again and fell asleep.

Originally Robbie wanted the first draft of his unnamed script to be done by the time Tori got home and he was almost done. Like before it was going to be another Bond movie since the director who did the latest one had specifically asked Robbie to write the next one. As he settled in the write the fight between Bond and the assassin who had been hunting him the whole time there was a knock at the door. Getting up he was surprised to see that it was a delivery man who handed him a game for his Pear Box X. Thanking him he opened it up and turned it over to read what this game was about. A smart talking detective is thrust into a seedy world when he is hired to find a little girl who went missing. Detective Saturn learns that there is a world of creatures overlaying our own and in order to save the missing girl he would need to believe in a world of unknown. It looked interesting and really fun but Robbie didn't want to get deterred just yet. Sitting down he managed to write for an hour before the draw of the game was too much and he found himself on the couch, having a good time. It was the first time he had real fun while Tori had been away and it felt really good. However there was some residual guilt when he discovered that he had spent five hours playing that game. Guilt on not getting any real work done caused him to transition but neither Luke nor Franklin came out. Standing up this new alter went to Robbie's computer, saved the script and began speed typing a short story for Robbie so that when he came back he could feel less lazy. This new alter was writing short mystery stories, retelling adventures that he had experienced himself, it came easy to him considering he was a very successful detective.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN – I own nothing, please support the official release. Sorry about how long it too for an update but I think that it will start moving. Tori will be home soon, the gang reunited and maybe Robbie's sanity will fall back into place. Please read and review but more importantly, enjoy.**

Sitting in front of his computer Robbie wondered if he should stop taking his medication completely. Not only was his current script edited but there was two new short detective stories that were pretty good. So good that he could see these selling to magazines. Finishing up the second story for a second time Robbie took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Part of him wanted to believe that these alters were parts of him that were able to get pass the writer's block but he wasn't delusional. The post-it note on the monitor said that Tori's last show was next week so she'd be back then. There's no way he'd be able to trick her into thinking he was still taking medication when he wasn't. Seeing those gorgeous brown eyes would cause him to spill everything to her. As far as things with Tori went she would see the long term harm that these alters would cause and of course she was right. Unlike the original ones he had no control over these, not that he had control before but he was able to communicate with them. There had been dreams where he was in that room with all the chairs and the long table but no one was there. Not even a trace of someone being there, no accessories not even the chains that once held R. Throughout his entire life he never thought that he would miss his alters because that meant he missed his illness. High School Robbie might be like that but adult Robbie shouldn't, he knew he shouldn't but still he couldn't help feeling sad about the emptiness.

The icon flashed on the screen showing where words would come up as he wrote blinking steadily and Robbie was hoping that letters and words would appear without him typing it. Since nothing came up his mind went to fear and worry as he tried to think of some way to reach out to the alters. Then an idea came up and he picked up a pen and quickly wrote a note for the next alter to come out. "Are you friendly?" was what he stuck to the monitor before getting up from the computer desk and going to the couch. Sitting down he aimlessly turned on the TV while reaching for his cell phone and flipping through the contacts. Andre was first and he might be out of the recording studio. Seeing his friend's caller ID of him rocking out with Tori brought a smile to Robbie's lips as he called his friend. It rang several times before going to voice mail.

"Hey guys and gals, sorry I missed your call but I'm in the studio finishing my album up. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Beep

"Hey Andre, it's Rob. I was just calling to see if you wanted to take a break and hang out or something. Call me back when you get this." Hanging up he sighed, it was a long shot he knew but it would have been fun to hang out with him again. The next person in his contacts was Beck but of course he was still overseas. Not his fault at all because he promised they'd hang out all the time when he got back. Next was Cat but he couldn't bring himself to call her, not because he thought she would be too busy to hang out but because calling and handing out with Cat meant hanging out with Jade. Instead of trying to fix things she figured that it would be for the best to just separate from each other so that meant things were still odd together. Awkward silences and muddled words which will be made even stranger with the bundle of oddness that was Cat. With that he scrolled pass her and Jade, even Tori since she was practicing. It was then that he really realized that he had become a homebody with no friends. He had the same friends all throughout high school and even after the fact he didn't really know anyone. All his 'friends' were only his friends because of Tori. If they broke up, heaven forbid and he found himself knocking on wood of the side table, he would have no friends. All of the professional friends were there because of Tori. Thinking on it he wondered which of his friends would stick around if Tori was gone. The tears wetting his cheeks before he even realized he was having such dark thoughts closing his eyes he felt his arm reaching up to wipe those tears away but that was the last thing he felt.

People used to call her Hannah, Hannah Shapiro however the number of letters in her name added up to thirteen and thirteen is a very bad number. Hannah S adds up to seven so that's even worse and there's seven letters in her last name alone. Six is a fix but four, four is so much better. Such a perfect number so now she only answers to Anna. There are odd numbers everywhere in the world and odd numbers are evil. The last thing she remembered before waking up in this strange place was being in her bathtub. The weight of the world, the responsibility to protect it had been so much as she laid in the warm water. All over the room were bundles of even numbers, two piles to balance each other out since four and four is eight and eight is great. It didn't matter how much counting, placing, counting, balancing she did, these were all quick fixes. Making sure she had the energy to swallow all twenty pills she knew that her death would hold everything in place, and she was just so tired.

Opening her eyes once, twice, three and finally four times she knew that she hadn't escaped the hold of her obsession. She wasn't in a hospital which was good, not thinking that she caused a mess with her attempt but that if she was in a hospital that meant she'd be locked up and unable to balance the world. She was thinking this even as she counted the three books on the coffee table. It wasn't hers and that thought went through her but not until she plucked one up and threw it away. Two was good, three was bad, one worse because you cant make a line with one. Placing wasn't as important as the others, bunching was better but you could only bunch with four or more. Not being stupid at all Anna knew something was wrong but even as she tried to take in where she was her hands were moving on their own. Two pillows on the couch, that's fine, thirteen DVDs above the TV, bad bad bad, four speakers around the single TV. Good but not strong enough as she took the first one, Blood Rade 2, into her hands, not throwing it in case, just in case. Turning from the TV she searched the room the numbers flooding her head. There was a second DVD thing, forty one movies, odd bad. Putting the DVD she took from the TV area she forced it in, four plus one is five, bad number, Four plus two is six and six is a fix.

It took an hour and a half before everything that could be counted was even, the even items that could be bunched and balanced had been and finally she returned to the couch. It took a lot of work but like always she felt satisfied with the work. Even if she wasn't a cop, solider, teacher, someone that helped others she was still holding up the world in her own way. With all that taken care of she could focus on the now like where was she and why would they surround her with such Chaos? Was it a type of therapy, throw her in a situation where there was such chaos to prove the world didn't crumble without her doing anything. Well if it was it failed because the only reason she saw that it didn't fall apart without her counting and balancing was her failed suicide attempt was enough. It had been twelve days since she attempted to kill herself. One and two was three, not good but not the worst odd. Twelve times twenty four hours was two hundred eighty eight hours. Two plus eight plus eight was eighteen, one and eight was nine. Two hundred eight eight hours times sixty minutes was seventeen thousand two hundred and eighty minutes. Add those together to get eighteen, eight and one. Making it seconds then adding it together made eighteen again, one and eight. The universe was telling her that nine wasn't the worst odd number but not as good as an even. It is the number between eight, eight makes things straight and ten though.

Something finally drew her from the numbers, she excelled in mathematics as she did all that in her head, that had been the background on her phone, it wasn't her phone. She recognized the background as that singer Tori Vega but the picture looked more personal then just getting a selfie on tour. Sadly the phone was locked and she didn't know the password so she started to toss it away when it started to ring. The song was familiar and she let it ring a bit more before remembering it 'Just for You' by Andre Harris. Wondering whose phone it was and how she got it she decided not to answer it and set it aside when someone knocked at the front door. Three rapid knocks and she froze, praying, then three more came and she bolted to the door. Six is a fix, six is a, she yanked the door open just as the visitor was going to knock again and if like before it would be nine total.

"Look I couldn't stand being around Hyper Cat anymore so I told her I was going to the gym but there's no way I'd do that. Too public and I just want to rest for a bit." Holy shit, holy shit Anna thought as Jade fricken West from her favorite movie 'Inner Focus' just barged into the house she was in. Closing the door she turned to see that it was her who stared as a woman who learned she could steal a man's life force. Jade had a lit cigarette and blew out some smoke before turning and looking at Anna with those entrancing green eyes. "Well don't just stand there gawking at me, be a good host and fetch me a drink." Snapping out of her trance Anna rushed to the kitchen, unsure of how she knew where everything was.

"Water or juice?" she managed to squeak out and when Jade glared at her she poured both and set them on the counter.

"What's wrong? You're acting like I'm going to hit you or something. It's not very becoming Robbie I thought you had grown a backbone." Her words struck Anna hard as she questioned herself, hands moving up to her face which felt unfamiliar under her fingertips. Before her probing fingers could continue their exploration the world went to back.

There was a heavy thunk, Jade turned to see Robbie pass out and hit his head on the counter. Torn between worry and laughter she hefted him up, he was still so light, and dumped him on the couch. Picking up the glass of juice in one hand she sipped at it while picking up the water and pouring it onto Robbie's head.

"Flood alert!" he cried out jumping up, "Women and Robbies out first." This got Jade to laugh, not gracefully but a full laugh. "Ouch, why does my head hurt and when did you get here?" Jade frowned and sat down next to him.

"Oh shit, I should have known," she said earning a look from Robbie. "I just got here and you were acting weird. I should have known you weren't you." Understanding that she meant an alter was out he looked at his computer to see if he got an answer. It was odd as from his note the "Are You." was crossed out. Did that mean they were friendly or just questioning him since the question mark was still there?

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, probably not Luke because they looked like they didn't know who I was or at least they seemed starstruck and I've met Luke before...Wait you have more than just Luke!?" Robbie blanched at that, he was stuck now.

"Yes, another one showed up, he or she writes short stories for me. They're good enough to sell to a magazine." Robbie said.

"That's plagiarism."

"They're my stories." Robbie said but he knew better and so did Jade. Just like Matthew wasn't him and he wasn't Matthew these ideas weren't exactly his. "Besides who is going to sue me? My alternate personality? The money will come in and it's not like I can prevent them from spending it."

"Can you talk to them?" Jade asked but looked at the note Robbie had looked at. "No but you're trying," she answers herself. Standing up she sighed, "I need a rest first," and without permission she went into his bedroom and closed the door behind her. Looking after her Robbie sighed, pulled out a stool under the counter and sat down, his eyes settled on the display before him. There wasn't just one set of salt and pepper shakers on the counter, there were two. One side had both salts, the other had two peppers. Absently he played with them while he tried to figure out what he should do with his stories. Undermining the obsession of Anna.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN – Getting this out of the way, I own nothing and please support the official release. I'd love reviews but more importantly I have a question. The detective alter is delusional thinking he really is a detective from the 50s which would mean that if he saw Andre he'd be sort of a racist because that's how the world worked in the 50s. So question would be should I make him a racist and flex my creative right or avoid that drama altogether?**

Andre Harris, eleven letters but one and one is two. Beck Oliver, ten letters. Cat Valentine, twelve letters. Tori Vega, eight letters, eight makes things great. Sinjin VanCleaf, fourteen letters, one plus four is five, cant risk it, delete. For the last hour Robbie had gone back and forth between worry about the alters, worry about Jade, worry about what she was going to do with the information that Luke wasn't alone to the point where he unlocked his phone to go through his pictures and transitioned, into Anna. With the phone unlocked she started to delete odd numbered contacts. That and changing the password to 1, 1, 1, 1 which equaled four and four was perfect. The old password was 0, 1, 5, 1 which added to seven a really bad number. A powerful and evil number tricking people into thinking it was lucky. That was when she noticed that whosoever body she was riding along in had scars on his arm and a lot, twenty three on her, his, her didn't matter, left arm. The most powerful, evil numbers were seven, thirteen and of course twenty three. Two and three made five, but two and four made six. Six was a fix even if it meant hurting herself so for the first time in her entire life Anna inflicted self harm. She hated it but it had to be done, her arms before had zero scars. Her knees were a different story as when she was younger, seven of course, she scraped her left knee. To balance it out she scraped her right one as well, for the rest of the week everything was in place even if she stopped her obsession. That was how she knew that killing herself would glue it back into place.

Going back to the clock feature she saw it had been an hour since Jade West, she was still reeling about that, went into the bedroom to get some sleep. Doing some exploring of the house she learned that people around here thought she was a boy named Robbie, was this what death really was? Not wanting to really think on that she moved on. According to the calendar it was June fourth, four is perfect, a Friday and there was a circle over Sunday the sixth, six is a fix, with the words 'Tori's Homecoming' written there. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, this Robbie character seemed to know a lot of famous people. Tori's homecoming had fifteen letters in it but one and five was six so she left it alone. His contacts contained two singers, two actors and someone named Cat along with other family contacts and that Sinjin thing she deleted. She had also changed Mom to Ma and Dad to Pa since two was better than three. Now she sat at the computer looking at the post-it note. When she first saw it she figured it was a reminder and that the first two words were okay to remove since without them the question remained. Feeling the darkness prodding at the corners of her mind she went over to the couch and sat down again.

"Go away," she hissed under her breath and like that the darkness fell away. Franklin didn't like that, there was another alter and this one wasn't as submissive as Luke or as delusional as the other new one. Detective Harry thought he was a detective, the short stories were his "memories". The idiot even believed it was the nineteen fifties which didn't make sense because he was using a computer to write these stories. From just knowing things about alternate personalities he knew that for most of his life Robbie had weak alters. It was a fact that a strong one could take over the main body for long periods of time, more than the few hours they took over in the past. All Luke wanted to do was self harm so if Franklin wanted the reigns he could easily take over. Harry was a pushover as well, he probably thought he was going on a case when Franklin wanted to take over from him. This new girl, Anna, she was a stubborn one but still new, as far as she knew Franklin was just a darkness trying to take over. She lost herself to Robbie before but had fought her way back. She would grow tired eventually and Franklin would swoop in and take over.

When Jade woke up and came out into the living room she eyed her friend sitting on his coach, messing with his phone.

"So who are you?" She asked, "And will I need to catch you again?" Robbie smirked and for a moment Jade thought it was him again.

"Nope, I was surprised before because you're Jade West, the Scream Queen for the last two years in a row. That should answer both questions." Anna said not looking up at the woman who came over and sat down next to her.

"Who are you then?"

"Doesn't matter now does it? Apparently this is hell, coming back and living in someone else's body but at least this guy isn't the loser I was. He's got contact information for you, Beck Oliver, his last movie was amazing. Andre Harris and Tori Vega, both amazing singers. Actually I had tickets to Tori's concert before..." she paused and shook her head, "Doesn't matter she's not my mother anymore. I used Oogle while you were sleeping, I am Robbie Shapiro the writer. Not as glamorous as you or the others but still, better than fast food." Jade was stunned for a moment before reaching out and taking the phone from Anna's hands.

"The writer you speak of is one of my best friends and he suffers from multiple personality disorder. You, are one of those personalities." Jade said trying to shock Anna away but she smiled.

"So I was right in my theory. I was reborn as an alter I guess." Then more to herself as she looked at her crotch, "I didn't die a virgin however I don't know how to pee as a guy." Jade chuckled at that.

"Might as well bring Robbie back then."

"Yeah, no. I'll figure it out," Anna said rising and walking to the bathroom, which she had discovered during her earlier walk around. Using her own phone she called on Andre, he set a specific ring tone for her because she said that she would sacrifice her phone number as Robbie's emergency contact. When she called everyone answered. It took three rings before an out of breath Andre answered the phone.

"Jade what's the nine-one-one?" he asked

"New alter, more than one I think but this latest one is a real bitch."

"Shit, did you get a name?"

"Nope, she wont tell me anything directly. From what she told me though she thinks that she's in hell. That being in Robbie's body is a sort of hell because I think she thinks she killed herself." Andre hissed at this, a reaction to how much this turn of events sucked. He had been out of the loop because of the recording sessions.

"Okay I'm on a break, catch me up." That's what Jade did explaining Luke and his deal, having never met the others she couldn't say anything about Harry or Franklin, just that there might be a third alter as well writing short stories. While she explained she heard the sink running in the bathroom for a long time so she peeked in to see Anna drying her hands. Before Jade could tell her to shut the water off she saw Anna sigh and start to wash her hands again.

"She's obsessively washing her hands in there," Jade said absently. Andre took note of that but didn't say anything. Like his grandma used to say, 'one cloud didn't make a storm' so he wouldn't jump to conclusions. "Unlike the others she refuses to let Robbie back in control and has come to terms to us so you showing up wont freak her out into losing control."

"Have Cat come over," Andre suggested, "Tell her to bring cupcakes, she'll eat a few and be really hyper when she gets there."

"That's a great idea Harris, I'll do just that."

"Keep me informed, with Tori coming home Sunday I should be done by tonight so we can all hang out again. Tomorrow I'll be picking Beck up from the airport as well." Saying goodbye they hung up and Jade called Cat asking her to bring over cupcakes. Cat happily said she'd be there in ten minutes. Turning back to where Anna was, back on the couch after using the restroom she sighed. The only other female alter she had ever met had been Stephanie and she knew she was an alter. Once Jade had asked the pop loving teen how she felt being a girl trapped in a boy's body, literally. Stephanie had told her that it was weird at first, especially when it came to using the bathroom but she actually considered herself to be hermaphrodite, girl on top, boy on bottom. Anna was something else altogether and Jade prayed she wouldn't be out by the time Tori came around.

There was a flurry of knocks at the door and Jade turned away, a smile on her lips as Anna sighed and rose saying she'd get it, adding an off handed comment about how odd it was not hearing her old voice. The moment she opened the door she was knocked back by a wild bundle of energy with red hair.

"OhmygodRobbieIwasmissingyousomuchthatIwantedtomakeyouasuperspecialkindofcake," Cat spat out squeezing him tightly.

"Calm down Cat I doubt he understood any of that," Jade said with a laugh of her own. At first Anna didn't transition, holding her ground as the small, hyper girl let her go but then she opened a case and took out a cupcake shoving it into her face. Too unclean, need to wash up at least six times, maybe four will be enough. However Cat wasn't letting her go, she needed to go, needed to. With that Jade's plan sort of worked as Anna went away, Franklin was ready to go but he knew he wouldn't be able to fool the two girls like he wanted so for the first time in the alter's relationship Franklin forced Luke into Robbie. Blinking a few times Luke smiled and licked his lips.

"These are delicious as always chickta," Robbie said getting a clap from Cat and a sigh of relief from Jade. Thanks to the burger exchange Luke and Franklin had prevented Robbie from taking his medications since just after Tori left on tour. Reaching up and wiping some more off his face Luke put it on Cat's nose earning a giggle from her. A few minutes later they were all sitting around the table, Luke had cleaned up and got some milk for them while they enjoyed the rest of Cat's cupcakes. "So you're saying there's yet another alter and this one is another girl but not Stephanie?"

"Yeah but she wouldn't tell me who she was." Jade said licking some frosting off her finger as Luke picked up Robbie's phone.

"She, she changed my password," he said as Cat took it from him. Wiping her fingers off on a towel she took a few moments of fiddling before handing it back to him.

"It was one, one, one, one."

"How did you guess that?" Luke asked stunned.

"I was going to just go one, one, one, one then one, one, one, two, one, one, one, three," Cat explained but she was cut off by Jade.

"We get it," she said firmly and Cat nodded several times. Jade sent Andre a quick text letting him know that his plan worked.

"Tori comes back on Sunday, Beck gets here tomorrow. I'm so happy that the whole gang will be back together again." Jade nodded, but it wouldn't be for long. She and Beck would be home for a while at least while post-production of their movies were done. Her movie had been a remake of a movie called 'Suspiria' called 'Suspiria de Profundis' an American remake of an Italian movie. Beck had just finished his second film in his four picture deal of being the new James Bond. Beck had let her know his was called 'Angels of Death' a newer version of 'On Her Majesty's Secret Service' one of the lesser known Bond films. Critics had said that Beck had brought a new life into the film. Andre was the next one to vanish on them though as he just finished his album and would need to go on tour to promote it. In September Cat was heading to Washington D.C. for a cake making championship but that would only last a weekend at most. Post production on a movie would take anywhere from eight months to a year.

"Cat did you still need a helper for your D.C. trip?" Luke asked not wanting to dwell on the plans for Sunday. All he knew was that Tori would be home for a concert and that everyone was going. Despite what she wanted Tori probably wouldn't see him until Monday, maybe Tuesday at the latest. That was fine with him, Tori made Robbie stronger and the last thing they wanted was Robbie coming back. Luke could at least pretend everything was normal until Franklin needed to come out. Actually the new girl coming back out would be worse because they could keep Robbie in check since all of his pills for the next four months were sugar pills.

"Nope," she said popping the last part like a bubblegum bubble, "I guess Jade forgot to tell you, there's a new guy who is manning the front."

"Didn't forget just didn't care."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked all affronted.

"That I didn't think telling Robbie about your newest boy toy was that important."

"First Leopold is gay and secondly he's really interested in making cakes with me and learning how things go. Of course I'm not going to tell him my secrets but he's getting really good at helping me mold the cakes into things. We made a puppy yesterday!"

"Awe not a kitty?" Luke asked feeling more and more relaxed in his role of Robbie. Cat looked at him confused and Jade just laughed. An hour later Cat had fallen asleep but Jade promised she'd get her home because they were living together for now. Telling them goodbye Luke watched them go before locked the front door and sat at the computer. It had been fun but tiring and he could feel himself coming down from it quickly. "You better be ready." Luke whispered as he felt himself slip into the darkness. The wheel inside Robbie's head spun, like a roulette wheel with Robbie himself being the smallest slice.

Opening her eyes Anna smirked.

"Take that you shits," she muttered stretching out a little before yawning. She was starting to understand how all of this worked. Seeing the note on computer she understood that they might communicate this way. Checking the files on the computer she saw one was password blocked, she wasn't a hacker though and wouldn't be able to get in so instead she picked up a post-it note herself and wrote ten words. 'Let me in, or you will never come back out.' Thinking on it she knew she needed two more words since two into ten made five, but two more made twelve, two into that made six and six was a fix. So she added ' Love A' to get it to the correct amount of words before heading to bed of course she wasn't going to be able to go to bed until her rituals were done.

Wash hands three times, face three times, six was a fix.

Brush teeth for three minutes, top row first. Apply more toothpaste then three more minutes on the bottom.

It took effort but she pulled the bed away from the wall enough for her to walk pass. Back out she had to check the locks again along with the burners. Four taps for the lock, each burner and the front of the oven just to make sure it was locked and off respectfully. Finally six laps around the bed before she was able to crawl under the covers and drift off to sleep. The last thought before sleep took over was wondering who would wake up the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN - Starting things off with the usual I own nothing, please support the official release. It took me awhile to think things over but I decided no censorship. Henry suffers from delusion believing he is a Private Investigator from the 1930's. In that time black and white people were segregated and certain words were used because in that time it wasn't considered racist.**

Saturday morning when the light filtered in Robbie opened his eyes but felt like he hadn't slept in days. Yawning he rolled over in bed pulling the covers up only catching a glance at the clock. It took a few minutes before it filtered through the sleep haze however that wasn't what woke him up, it was the warm body next to him. Leaping up and twisting in the blankets he fell to the ground with a thud. Groaning he opened his eyes to see Cat peeking over the bed edge looking at him.

"Cat what are you doing here?" he sputtered out checking himself to see if they had some sort of sex mix up but he was wearing jeans and a white tee. Sitting back she sighed.

"It was my turn to watch you and I was getting sore from sitting in the chair," she said with a hint of a whine in it pointing at the chair in his room.

"Watching me? Who else was here?"

"Just me and Jade, Andre is going to the airport to get Beck for the big party tomorrow, Tori's coming home party!" This last bit caused her to throw her hands up and lose her balance tumbling down onto Robbie. Outwardly he laughed with her but inwardly he moaned as her elbow struck his stomach but it hurt more than normal so he made note to check it out.

"That's great kitten, but why were you two watching me?" Cat jumped up and took a note from the bedside table sitting down again.

"You have new alters, according to Jade there's that Luke guy and a new girl whose pretty mean, not like Stephanie at all. She wanted to know if you were taking the correct amount of your meds."

"Yeah of course, in fact," he reached into the drawer and removed the bottle taking the required two pills and dry swallowing them. Cat nodded happy that he was keeping on track of things before clamoring off the bed and heading out into the living room. Slowly getting up himself Robbie went to the door and told Cat he was going to shower doubting she heard him as she was now watching Saturday morning cartoons. Walking over to the bathroom he flicked on the lights closing his eyes against the brightness until he could stand it. Reaching into the shower he turned the water on before turning to the mirror so he could see what hurt. Gently pulling the shirt over his head he could see why Cat and Jade were watching him. Aside from the normal scars on his body he could see normal scars which were faded, recent ones which were red and another one that was really red so it must have been yesterday or such. On his stomach the red mark from Cat was already fading so he reached down to pull off his socks rotating in the mirror that's when he saw the older burn marks that Luke had done to him. Cursing to himself he sat on the toilet seat his hands over his eyes, how did it get this far?

Slumping on the toilet Henry sighed rising and stripping off the last of his clothes. Last night, he must have gone home with one of the bar flies and gotten laid. Normal beats worked nine to five and if they were lucky got Saturdays off. Since he was a private dick he made his own hours. However he had been putting off recent cases to write his memoirs and should see what his most recent one was. Sticking his hand in the water he nodded and climbed inside. There was bottles in here that were odd but it was probably just the dame's. Inside the shower, he went into his mind leaving the shower, drying off, getting dressed and heading home through a nineteen fifties world. Getting out of the shower and drying off Henry's body went into the bedroom and dressed in what Robbie called his fancy clothes. Heading out into the living room Henry came back into his sense of mind pausing and looking at over at Cat. In his eyes Henry saw the large TV as a small one, shaking his head he looked at Cat.

"What's your tale, nightingale?" he asked his secretary as she watched the tube. Katrina was an odd dame, with her red hair that was a bit off no one else would hire her. She was a bit of a spaz at times but could answer the phone and keep the records straight. Cat looked up at him and gave him a shrug, same old Katrina. Nodding Henry went to the computer which in his mind was a typewriter, while Robbie opened the file to the latest of his files and began to type. It was two hours when Jade came in with a bag of groceries. Cat went over to dig through the bag as Jade looked at Robbie suspect of things.

"What are you doing Robbie?" she asked pitching up on Robbie's name. In Henry's ears he heard her ask everything the same except instead of Robbie he heard Henry.

"Just writing up a few stories, what's going on?" Jade was a sight to behold, a real classy chassis. She was the type that drew up business for him going to the bars to see if anyone needed a private detective. These days business was a bit slow but he could always count on her.

"Andre and Beck will be over in time for lunch then we will be having a good old sleepover to make sure everything is alright with you since tomorrow you'll be seeing Tori again." Henry stopped typing and spun in his chair looking up at the young woman. In his ears he heard that Tori was coming home tomorrow, she was a dame who had gone overseas to look for her lost husband. He hoped that her return meant she was successful since he hadn't located the young man, Robert, anywhere in the city. Then there was the oddly named Beck a nice young man who fancied himself a writer as he had his own paper and spent early mornings trying to sell the sheets for a nickle or so. Then there was Andrew who always hung around that Beck kid since he had the nigger do all his heavy lifting.

"Lunch with the gang sounds good but why would they have to sleep in the office? I'll be fine seeing Tori again, although I don't hold the best news about her husband I prey she does. Then again if she hasn't we will double our efforts." Jade cocked an eyebrow at Robbie.

"You're not Robbie," she said sullenly. Now Henry looked confused.

"Jade what are you going on about? Of course I am myself."

"What's your name?" Henry was silent at that question, both because he was unsure what Jade was asking for and part of him knew that he wouldn't give the correct answer. "I asked you a question, what is your name?"

"I don't have time for your games Jade, do you have any work for me or should I just take my work home for the day?"

"What work would I have for you?" Once again they were playing that game of hers and he still wanted none of it. Now he was growing upset with her and her desire to best him. Heaving a sigh he 'saved' his work which in his mind was removing the page from the typewriter that he was using putting the sheet into his briefcase. Closing it he rose and while his mind's eye showed him picking it up when he left it there. Shaking his head at her he took his leave leaving the office. A moment later Jade sighed and went to follow him out as she knew this could only be trouble. Luckily for her that was when Beck and Andre arrived. Henry nodded at them and didn't say anything hurrying pass them.

"Stop him," Jade said as the two boys looked at each other. "That's not Robbie, it's a new alter but I don't know which." With that Beck and Andre turned but somehow in those few minutes Robbie had escaped.

"We came to let you all know that Tori's back already, she came back a bit early without telling anyone except her agent and us." Beck explained.

"More of a reason to go look for him," Jade said locking the door behind her and hurrying pass them pushing them so they'd snap out and follow her which they did.

Walking to clear his head Henry sighed heading to the park. It was one of those nice places where he could go, maybe feed the ducks watching the young couples having picnics on the grass. The neighborhood kept the park clean however there wasn't anyone in the park at this point in time even though Henry could see people strolling around. Walking to the water fountain he took a sip from the nicer, whites only one. Nodding at the fact that the other one was just as clean even if it's not as nice the Black only fountain was well maintained. Looking up he spotted the young woman standing on a hill with her back facing him. It didn't matter how long it had been Mrs. Victoria had made that big of an impression on him. Walking up he stood just behind her seeing that she was watching the city line. From here the sounds of the busy city were muted.

"Did you miss it?" he asked softly.

"The city? No," Victoria said looking over at him and smiling. "You're not Robbie," it wasn't a question which caused Henry to look down sadly before raising his head.

"No I couldn't find him, I was hoping you had better luck overseas." Victoria was quiet at his reply taking his words in.

"Tell me how we met, a good memory."

"You came into my office six months ago, as pretty as an untouched flower. Your eyes were filled with tears and I knew whatever you asked I would take the job. You told me that your husband Robert had gone missing and that it wasn't like him to just vanish. Missing persons isn't something new to me so I took it. However for four months of tireless nights searching we both came up empty. You brought me a postcard you two picked up on your honeymoon and told me you two loved that place so you were going overseas to try there."

"Do you have the postcard?"

"No, you took it with you." Victoria nodded.

"Tell me more, you have a nice voice and it helps me not think of Rob..Robert." With her hand not facing Robbie Tori was texting their location to Jade and the others.

"Not much has happened, brought on a new secretary Katrina, she's a little odd I think you'd find her enduring. She started working a month ago, her calendar was mixed up, it was still set on nineteen thirty two instead of three, I helped her fix that. The bar fly Jade couldn't find any dirt on your husband which is a good thing and last I heard of Beck and his nigger friend was that they were selling a morning and evening edition of their papers. Good lads." Tori flinched at his use of the racist word although he was speaking so causally that she knew this alter was delusional thinking they were in the thirties just before the race wars.

"You're not going to let him go are you?" Tori asked softly looking at him threw her bangs.

"I don't know what you're talking about Victoria, if I knew where Robert was I'd risk life and limb to get him back for you," Henry said solemnly reaching into his jacket pocket to remove a handkerchief seeing her tears start to come. He had known that if Robert wasn't overseas she's return devastated. Reaching out she took it saying thank you and for a brief moment when their fingers touched Robbie came back, she could see him. In that moment the handkerchief fell from her fingers and floated to the grass. "Tori?"

"Robbie," she said throwing herself into his arms as they embraced. Quickly he whispered into her ear as the others came up the hill pausing a few feet away. Stepping back Henry tipped his hat at Tori then started back towards home. After a moment Tori fell to her knees crying into her hands. Beck and Cat were there first hugging her tightly as Andre came over as well.

"What happened?" Jade asked as Tori blew her nose on the left behind handkerchief.

"For a second Robbie came back and he told me that the alters were too strong this time around especially the two new ones. The only other thing he could tell me was their names, Anna and Henry." Tori needed to tell them what she had learned, that Henry was delusional thinking that he was forever looking for Robbie and never able to locate him. Jade moved forward to help Tori up and hugged her as well as the five friends stood there watching Robbie aka Henry's shape leave their line of sight. "I have to fight for him, I have to get him back."


End file.
